


История одного мятежа

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обещания надо держать, даже неприятные. Через пару дней после «Почти покойники» Хобби рассказывает Дженсону обещанную историю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одного мятежа

Хобби сидел на койке, закутавшись в одеяло, и лениво ковырялся в датападе. Его выпустили из бакты несколько часов назад, и отправили в каюту с указанием соблюдать постельный режим. Насчет постельного режима Хобби попробовал поспорить, но мед-дроид скучным голосом зачитал ему длинный список возможных осложнений. Хобби впечатлился.  
Так что теперь он сидел в каюте и решительно не знал, куда себя деть. Хотя ребра и живот все ещё ныли, в целом Хобби чувствовал себя вполне прилично. Спать не хотелось – отоспался за двое суток в лазарете, есть тоже – ещё несколько часов всё вокруг будет пахнуть бактой и иметь вкус бакты.   
Проныры ввалились в каюту всей гурьбой. Сразу стало тесно, шумно и весело. Дженсен бесцеремонно шлепнулся на койку в ногах Хобби. Ведж занял единственный стул, Тайко оккупировал вторую, свободную койку.  
– Кесин! – обрадовался Хобби, увидев в дверях ещё одну фигуру. – Рад тебя видеть, приятель!  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – стрелок пожал Хобби руку. – Говорят, ты спас мою задницу.  
– Он ни-че-го не помнит про эвакуацию, – подмигнул Дженсон. – Можешь рассказывать ему, что угодно, он поверит. Например, что это вы с ним завалили все шагоходы.  
– Эй, меня контузило, а не полностью отшибло мозги, – обиделся Кесин. – Завалить на сноуспидере шагоход? Бабушке своей будешь сказки рассказывать.  
– Зря ты так, Кес, – возразил Тайко. – Ведж с Уэсом уложили одного, другого взорвал Люк, и вы с Хобби сделали третьего.  
– Но готов спорить, наш способ тебе не понравится, – виновато сказал Хобби.  
– Кстати о вашем способе, – ухмыльнулся Дженсон. – Ты побил собственный рекорд – разбил два истребителя за один день. От тебя Альянсу одни убытки.  
– Эй, с каких пор сноуспидер считается истребителем? – возмутился Хобби. – И вообще, это не я, это импы.  
– Ну конечно, давайте во всём винить импов, – пожал плечами Дженсон. – Бедных импов, которые даже слова в свою защиту сказать не могут. Лучший ответ на любой вопрос! Кто разбил истребитель? Импы…  
– Кто стащил у адмирала Акбара его любимый аквариум? – поддержал Ведж. Дженсон сделал вид, что его тут нет. – Конечно, импы.  
– Кто подсыпал полковнику Сальму в шампунь зеленую краску? – подсказал Хобби. – И снова импы!  
При этих словах почему-то покраснел Тайко, но на него никто не обратил внимания.  
Они ещё немного пообсуждали, насколько подходят импы в качестве вечно виновных за проступки и шалости (всему имперскому флоту в этот момент наверняка сильно икалось), потом Кесин попрощался и убежал куда-то по делам.  
И тут Хобби, наконец, понял, что всё это время казалось ему неправильным.  
– А где Люк? – спросил он.   
Тишина рухнула могильной плитой. Дженсон умолк на полуслове, Ведж уставился в пол, Тайко прикрыл глаза.  
– Нет, – пробормотал Хобби. – Не может быть. Ты же сказал, он улетел! – накинулся он на Дженсона.  
– Мы видели, как он улетал, – сказал тот. – Ведж, подтверди.  
Ведж кивнул, не поднимая глаз от пола.  
– С Хота взлетел, – хрипло сказал он. – В место сбора флота не прибыл.  
– Формально он пропал без вести, – сказал Тайко. – Но ты же понимаешь…  
Хобби понимал. Тела нет – значит, объявить мертвым нельзя. Но сколько неопознанных тел осталось на орбите Хота?  
– Как же… Он же… Может, его просто не подобрали в точке сбора? Нас с Уэсом не сразу нашли…  
– Вас видели с момента выхода из гипера, просто не связались сразу, – покачал головой Тайко.  
– Новый протокол безопасности от полковника Кракена, – раздраженно пояснил Ведж. – Проверяли, нет ли мачков. Безопасность флота и так далее. В гробу я видел такую безопасность!  
– Передай полковнику мои самые теплые пожелания, – сухо сказал Хобби. – Можешь начать с того, что его самого бы отправить в неисправном истребителе в неизвестные координаты и забыть встретить.  
– Ты ещё не слышал, что высказал Кракену Уэс, когда узнал, что задержка была намеренной, – хохотнул Тайко. – Если бы я сам не был так зол на полковника, я бы ему посочувствовал. Теперь Уэс будет неделю дежурить на камбузе, но это того стоило.  
– Сам бы шесть часов послушал нытье Хобби «мы все умрем», ещё и не такое сказал бы, – проворчал Дженсон.  
– Я не ныл! – возмутился Хобби.  
– Ну да, ты просто чуть не умер, – лицо Дженсона на мгновение помрачнело.   
– Это, конечно, куда лучше  
Хобби отмахнулся – не умер же, о чем говорить. А вот Люк…  
– Он мне всегда казался заговоренным, – пробормотал Хобби. – Да ладно, парень взорвал Звезду Смерти, пережил ночь на Хоте и подрался с вампой! Что с ним может случиться?  
– Звездный Разрушитель пострашнее вампы будет, – тихо сказал Ведж.  
– Может, у Люка были другие координаты? – ещё раз попробовал Хобби. – Не промежуточной точки, а основного флота?  
– Хобби, мы уже в основной точке сбора, – покачал головой Тайко. – Ты плавал в бакте двое суток. Если бы Люк был здесь, мы бы знали.  
– А если… – Хобби оборвал сам себя и обвел взглядом товарищей. – Вы же перебрали уже все варианты, так?  
– Можно только надеяться на чудо, – кивнул Ведж.  
Хобби глубоко вздохнул и потер лицо руками. Хот всё никак не хочет их отпустить. Даже сбежав с него, они продолжают находить погибших.   
– Значит, Ведж, теперь ты у нас за главного? – спросил он.  
Реакция Веджа его удивила. Тот гневно уставился на Дженсона:  
– Ты! Ты его подговорил!  
– Я же всё время был с вами! – замотал головой Дженсон. – Когда бы я успел? Я от вас ни на шаг не отходил!   
– Значит, ты отправил ему сообщение на датапад! – настаивал Ведж. – Связался по комлинку!  
– Скажи ещё, влез ему в голову и внушил!  
– А может и так!  
– Что я пропустил? – спросил Хобби единственного адекватного человека в комнате. Тайко загадочно усмехнулся и кивнул на Антиллеса – мол, наслаждайся представлением, сейчас всё поймешь.  
– Это заговор, – простонал Ведж. – Все, кто узнает о Люке, все реагируют одинаково. «Люк погиб, ах, какая жалость, значит Антиллес теперь комэск?». Почему я?! Я даже не был его заместителем!   
– Замом был Сенеска, и он погиб раньше Люка, – рассудительно сказал Тайко.   
– Но почему я? Почему не ты, Тайко? Почему не Хобби?  
– Смирись, Ведж. И постарайся не наброситься с кулаками на Акбара, когда он тебе это скажет.  
– Эй, а почему ты не назвал меня? – возмутился Дженсон.  
Остальные переглянулись.  
– Тебе нельзя быть комэском, – уверенно сказал Ведж.  
– Никогда, – поддержал Хобби.  
– Ни в коем случае, – кивнул Тайко.  
Наигранно обиженное выражение на лице Дженсона сменилось настоящей обидой.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что ты – оппозиция, – сказал Хобби.  
– Что ещё за оппозиция?  
– Да ладно, Уэс, сам подумай, – пустился в объяснения Тайко. – Если станешь комэском, ты не сможешь нас разыгрывать. Это получится издевательство над подчиненными. Подсудное дело.  
– А без своих розыгрышей ты зачахнешь, – подхватил Ведж.  
– Поэтому мы проследим, чтобы ты никогда, никогда не стал комэском, – продолжил Тайко.  
– Ради твоего же психического здоровья, – закончил Хобби.  
Дженсон расплылся в улыбке.  
– Ну, раз ради моего психического здоровья… Берегись, Ведж Антиллес, оппозиция не дремлет!  
– Эй, дай ему, по крайней мере, официально вступить в должность, – осадил его Тайко.  
– Конечно-конечно. Ради такого случая я приготовлю что-нибудь особенное, – мечтательно протянул Дженсон.  
Ведж на всякий случай отодвинулся от него подальше.   
– Хобби, когда тебя окончательно выпишут? – спросил он.  
Хобби пожал плечами:  
– День или два. Но я могу лететь и сейчас, если нужно, – быстро добавил он.  
– Ничего срочного, – успокоил его Ведж. – Похоже, нам дают выдохнуть после Хота. Для патрулирования хватает и других подразделений, а у нас половина состава, и мы пока даже не знаем, кто за главного.  
Выразительный смешок Тайко Ведж проигнорировал.  
– Отдыхай.   
Проныры начали освобождать каюту.  
– Ты идешь, Уэс? – спросил Тайко.  
Дженсон мотнул головой.  
– Мы тут ещё поболтаем.  
Дженсон оседлал стул и выжидающе посмотрел на Хобби. Хобби уткнулся в датапад и сделал вид, что в каюте кроме него никого нет.  
– Я жду, – напомнил Дженсон. – Ты жив, я жив, обещание надо выполнять.  
– Ты не можешь просто про это забыть? – обреченно спросил Хобби.  
– Не надейся, – ухмыльнулся Дженсон. – Мы, может, выжили только ради того, чтоб я услышал твою историю!  
– А я думал, чтобы ты мог дать мне в морду, – хмыкнул Хобби.  
– Это обязательно, – серьезно кивнул Дженсон. – Но ты вообще в зеркало смотрелся? Сначала в себя приди, чучело. Пока что нет никакого удовольствия бить твою морду. И вообще, не меняй тему, я хочу послушать о ваших с Биггсом приключениях.  
Приключениях?! Хобби задохнулся. Может, ещё давешнюю битву на Хоте назвать приключением? Впрочем, с Дженсона сталось бы.  
– Мятеж на «Ранд Эклиптик» начался с того, что Биггс попытался меня зарезать, – сказал Хобби и с мстительным удовольствием понаблюдал за сменой выражений на лице Дженсона.  
– Зарезать? – переспросил Дженсон. Такого начала он явно не ожидал. – Вы же были друзьями!  
– Друзьями, конечно, – хмыкнул Хобби. – Большую часть времени наши отношения находились где-то между «иди куда шел, Кливиан» и «вали отсюда, пока цел, Кливиан».  
Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Мне нравился Дарклайтер. Собственно, он всем нравился. Прирожденный лидер, сильный и уверенный человек, к нему тянулись люди. Близких друзей в Академии он не заводил, но хорошо общался со всеми, так что мы с ним тоже стали приятелями. Даже вместе участвовали в подпольном повстанческом кружке.  
– Стой, – перебил его Дженсон. – Если ты сочувствовал Альянсу, как тебя вообще занесло в Имперскую Академию?  
– Плевать я тогда хотел на Альянс, – пожал плечами Хобби. – Да и на Империю тоже. Я просто хотел летать.  
А единственной возможностью летать по-настоящему было поступление в Имперскую Академию. Многие шли туда за этим. Никакой политической подоплеки.  
– Наш кружок был совершенно безвредным, и абсолютно бесполезным. Сплошная болтовня, мы даже планов никаких не строили. Просто игра в заговорщиков. Через несколько месяцев мне надоело – график учебы был жесткий: тренировки, лекции, снова тренировки. Свободного времени почти не оставалось, и тратить его на пустую болтовню было глупо. Я стал пропускать собрания. А потом ребята из кружка исчезли.  
– Исчезли? В каком смысле? – переспросил Дженсон.  
– Просто пропали. Не являлись на занятия, их не было в казарме, мы даже лазарет проверили. Офицеры отмалчивались. Сначала мы думали, парней за что-то наказали. Гауптвахта, может, карцер… Когда прошли все возможные сроки наказаний, решили, что их перевели в другое отделение Академии. Разная специализация – у нас в основном тренировали пилотов, а для боевой подготовки могли отправить, например, на Райтал. А потом поползли слухи, что их арестовали и кого-то даже расстреляли.   
Хобби покачал головой:  
– Военной полиции план выполнять нужно было, что ли? Мы же были абсолютно безобидными… Из нашего кружка остались я и Биггс.

_Ощущение было такое, будто ему выстрелили из бластера в живот. На самом деле, Хобби понятия не имел, как ощущается выстрел в живот, но, кажется, должно быть похоже.  
Сантел Дайлиш мертв.   
Это просто не укладывалось в голове. Сантел, который любил ионные двигатели даже больше чем полеты, которого перевели на Мрлсст изучать продвинутую физику. Сантел, который оставил на Ралтиире сразу двух девушек – и обеим обещал жениться после Академии. Сантел, с которым они вместе трепли языками в повстанческом кружке, учились собирать бластер с закрытыми глазами и дрались подушками после отбоя – мертв.  
Хобби выключил голопроектор и пошел искать Биггса.  
Биггс обнаружился в рекреационной комнате, за игрой в саббак с кадетами постарше.  
– Хобби, я твоей физиономией сегодня весь день на астрогации любовался, – проворчал он. – Дай сменить обстановку.  
– Нужно поговорить, – хмуро сказал Хобби.  
Биггс начал было возражать, но посмотрел на приятеля внимательнее, и поднялся.  
– Я быстро, парни. Продолжайте пока без меня.  
Они вышли в коридор.  
– Что стряслось? – спросил Биггс.  
– Я получил сообщение из дома, – начал Хобби.  
– Отлично. – Биггс закатил глаза. – Я за тебя рад, но какого ситха отрывать меня от саббака? Мне как раз карта шла.  
– Биггс, – Хобби толком не знал, как начать. – Сантел Дайлиш, помнишь его? Он тоже с Раллтиира, как и я. Оказывается, моя мать знает его родителей…  
– Хобби, не тяни ранкора за хвост. Если тебе есть что сказать, говори. Дайлиш, зараза, даже не удосужился попрощаться, когда его перевели.   
– Ты мне дашь закончить, или нет?! – рявкнул Хобби. – Сантел мертв!  
Биггс замолчал на полуслове и уставился на него.  
– Сантел – что?  
– Мама мне написала… Его родителям прислали извещение. – Хобби отвел взгляд. – Его расстреляли. За измену Империи. За участие в повстанческой деятельности.  
– На Мрлссте? – переспросил Биггс. – Он все-таки связался с Альянсом?  
– Не был он на Мрлссте. Его не перевели, Биггс, его арестовали, – сказал Хобби севшим голосом. – Расстреляли за участие в нашем дурацком мятежном кружке.  
Биггс помолчал.  
– Значит, и остальные тоже, – сказал он после паузы. – Все, кого мы думали, перевели в другие отделения. Расстреляли?!  
Хобби сглотнул комок в горле.  
– Думаю, да.  
Биггс врезал кулаком по стене.  
– Проклятье! – прошипел он и добавил несколько слов, кажется, на хаттском.  
Хобби с надеждой смотрел на него. Почему-то казалось, что когда Биггс узнает, все сразу станет проще. Что Биггс сможет что-то сделать, что-то изменить.  
Биггс вдруг развернулся к нему, глаза прищурены, губы сжаты.  
– Скажи мне, Кливиан, – медленно проговорил он, – как так вышло, что арестовали всех участников кружка, кроме тебя?  
– И тебя тоже, – напомнил Хобби.  
– Я знаю, что я не стукач! – рявкнул Биггс.  
Только через несколько секунд Хобби понял, что тот имел в виду – насколько неожиданно это оказалось. Он пришел искать поддержки – а его обвиняют в предательстве?  
– Биггс, ты что? – Хобби сделал шаг назад. – Подумай хорошенько, – попробовал он призвать на помощь логику, – если бы я сдал всех, почему не сдал тебя?  
– А ситх разберет вашу шпионскую логику! Может, ты меня завербовать хотел?  
Биггс схватил его за воротник. Хобби попытался вырваться, но Биггс был выше и сильнее, и почти поднял его над полом.  
– У меня нет доказательств, Кливиан, – прошипел Биггс ему в лицо. – Поэтому я ничего с тобой не сделаю. Но предупреждаю, держись от меня подальше. Сунешь нос в мои дела – пожалеешь._

– Я поверить не мог, что он это всерьез, – сказал Хобби. – Думал, просто эмоции. Думал, остынет. Пытался наладить отношения. Теперь я понимаю, что мое мельтешение только убеждало его в своей правоте.  
К выпуску из Академии я опять участвовал в повстанческой ячейке, но теперь уже всё было всерьез. Мы искали контакты с Альянсом, и планировали дезертировать при первой возможности.  
– А как же «просто летать»? – подколол Дженсон.   
– Расстрел Сантела заставил меня задуматься. Я начал смотреть вокруг – и мне не нравилось то, что я вижу, – сухо ответил Хобби. – После выпуска я получил назначение на «Ранд Эклиптик», и снова оказался нос к носу с Биггсом. Его назначили первым помощником, меня – вторым.   
– Там вы и подружились?  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Хобби. – Стало ещё хуже. Биггс считал меня карьеристом, приспособленцем и провокатором.   
– По старой памяти, или ты дал новый повод?   
– Трудно сказать. Я был уверен, что Биггс организовал свою мятежную ячейку, и хотел объединить усилия. Но, конечно, если он так и не отказался от мысли, что я стукач, то мои намеки должны были казаться ему подозрительными.  
Через какое-то время я всё-таки нашел контакт с Альянсом. Мой давний приятель Линди имел с повстанцами дела и обещал свести меня с их связным. Я убедил Биггса пойти на встречу вместе со мной, думал, это разом решит все наши недоразумения. Мы встретились с Линди, ждали связного… и тут вломился наш капитан с взводом штурмовиков.   
Дженсон смеялся так, что чуть не свалился со стула.  
– Ты, должно быть, самый невезучий человек на свете, Хобби Кливиан, – выдавил он.  
– Я тоже так решил, – кивнул Хобби. – Думал – всё, допрыгались. Сейчас нас обоих расстреляют. А если не расстреляют, то Биггс меня убьет, и даже, наверное, будет прав. Не расстреляли – капитан велел штурмовикам отвести нас на корабль и запереть в каютах. Сказал, что сам разберется со своими подчиненными. А когда пришел меня допросить, то упомянул пароль, который должен был назвать наш связной.   
Дженсон снова рассмеялся.  
– Что ещё?  
– Судя по твоему рассказу каждый второй имп втайне за нас.  
– Может так и есть, – задумчиво проговорил Хобби. – Проблема в том, чтобы разобраться, кто второй, а кто первый… Как выяснилось, капитан Хелиск давно шпионил для Альянса. Сейчас он хотел, чтобы наш корабль с грузом рубиндума ушел повстанцам, но не должен был разрушать свое прикрытие. Так что мне предлагалось поднять мятеж и захватить корабль.  
– Круто, – восхитился Дженсон. – Мятеж с одобрения начальства – должно быть весело. А что Биггс?  
– Биггс ничего не знал. Понятия не имею, что сказал ему капитан, но точно не правду. – Хобби опять вздохнул. – Я пытался поговорить, но эта история окончательно убедила Биггса, что я предатель.  
– Меня бы тоже убедила, – фыркнул Дженсон.  
– Не сомневаюсь. В общем, я потихоньку готовил своих ребят к мятежу, выжидал подходящий момент, и безуспешно пытался достучаться до Биггса. А потом мы наткнулись на корабль со школьниками, и все пошло кувырком…   
Хобби помедлил, а потом заговорил быстро, пока Дженсон не влез с вопросами и шуточками:   
– Мы встретили неопознанный корабль и вылетели на СИДах для проверки. Обычная процедура – проверка, досмотр, не везут ли контрабанду, не помогают ли повстанцам… Они начали возражать, и Биггс велел отстрелить им сопла двигателей. Корабль не смог бы маневрировать, но и на ремонт потом много времени не ушло бы. Один из пилотов попал в двигатель, и реактор сдетонировал. На корабле было три сотни школьников.  
Хобби сглотнул комок в горле.  
– Наш капитан все спустил на тормозах, виновного даже не пытались найти. Конечно, у него были причины, но для меня это стало последней каплей. 

_– Капитан.  
Хобби стоял навытяжку. Пока капитан не даст прямое «добро», он должен изображать из себя образцового имперского офицера. Даже наедине, даже в каюте капитана.  
– Сэр, разрешите говорить прямо. – Хобби сделал большие глаза, давая понять, насколько прямо хочет говорить.  
Капитан подошел к столу, и нажал несколько кнопок. Защита от прослушивания, узнал Хобби.  
– Говорите, – кивнул капитан, присаживаясь на угол стола. Этот жест лучше слов показал, что «режим капитана» отключен, и включен «режим повстанца».  
– Я знаю, кто взорвал «Ларк», – выпалил Хобби. – Я видел. Если проанализировать записи бортовых компьютеров истребителей, то мы получим доказательства…  
– Хорошо, – прервал его капитан. – И что дальше?  
– Как что? – опешил Хобби. – Тарса Нанди нужно арестовать. Судить. Это преступление против гражданских лиц! Капитан, это убийство!  
– Хорошо, – повторил капитан. – Арестовать и судить. Кто, по-вашему, Кливиан, этим займется?  
– У вас должны быть полномочия…  
– У меня есть полномочия провести расследование и задержать подозреваемого. Выдвигать обвинения должен военный суд. – Капитан посмотрел на Хобби, ожидая, что тот поймает его мысль на лету. Не увидев понимания, он вздохнул и пояснил: – Это значит, нам придется отправиться на планету, где есть военный гарнизон. Задержаться там и выступать свидетелями. Нарушить план полета.   
– Но…  
– Это также значит, что наш груз рубиндума передадут какому-нибудь другому кораблю, – прервал капитан его возражения. – Это значит, что Альянс не получит материал, который ему так нужен, чтобы бороться с Империей. Пострадает много людей – из-за того, что вам захотелось поиграть в справедливость.  
– Это не игра, сэр! – выкрикнул Хобби. – Триста человек – детей – погибли!  
– И мне очень жаль, – кивнул капитан. – Но суд над виновником их не вернет.  
Капитан поднялся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
– Кстати, – сказал он, провожая Хобби до двери, – когда начнете мятеж, сможете вынести ему приговор самостоятельно.  
Хобби уставился на капитана, не в силах поверить своим ушам.  
– Похоже, вы слишком долго служили Империи, сэр, – пробормотал он. – Вы уже не отличаете правильное от неправильного.  
– Ваша наивность меня умиляет, Кливиан, – рассмеялся капитан. – Ничего, жизнь быстро снимет с вас розовые очки. Свободны._

– Мне как будто показали, во что я могу превратиться, если останусь в Империи, – сказал Хобби. – Капитан не был плохим человеком – в конце концов, он же работал на Альянс. Но это равнодушие, эта чисто имперская жестокость… Я решил, что тянуть нельзя, надо действовать, срочно, прямо сейчас.   
Хобби пожал плечами.  
– Вообще-то, всё было готово. У меня были капитанские коды доступа, была команда хороших ребят… Но я бы чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, будь Биггс рядом. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы он к нам присоединился – честно говоря, я даже рассчитывал на это. Мы же на одной стороне, мы должны забыть о наших разногласиях ради общего дела, думал я. Капитан правильно сказал, я был жутко наивным. Эта наивность для меня чуть не кончилась плохо, когда я ввалился на секретное собрание группы Биггса.  
– На секретное собрание? – переспросил Дженсон. – Как, интересно, это выглядело? Здравствуйте, вы все уверены, что я стукач, но позвольте я посмотрю, как вы тут планируете бунт? На что ты вообще рассчитывал?  
– Это был жест отчаяния, – буркнул Хобби. – Наедине с Биггсом поговорить не удавалось, он сразу начинал плеваться и шипеть. Я понадеялся, может, коллективный разум справится лучше, может, мне хоть дадут слово сказать. Зря надеялся – меня скрутили, и Биггс вытащил нож. Сказал, что ему вроде как жаль, но вомп-крысе и смерть соответствующая. Не знаю, что там ещё за вомп-крысы, но я сумел взорвать контузионную гранату и сбежать.  
– Ты таскаешь в кармане контузионные гранаты? – поразился Дженсон. – Ты опасный человек.  
– Я собирался начать мятеж, – пожал плечами Хобби. – Разумеется, я подготовился. Они решили, что я пошел стучать капитану, и запаниковали. Прорвались в ангар, круша по дороге все, что можно и нельзя, захватили СИДы и улетели.  
– На «колесниках»? – не поверил Дженсон. – Там же нет гипердвигателя!  
– Я же говорю, запаниковали. Вряд на такое можно решиться в трезвом уме. Так что мне пришлось забыть о поддержке Биггса и начать мятеж немедленно. Потяни я немного, за ними послали бы погоню – меня бы и послали – а это не нужно было ни им, ни мне. Так что я поднял своих, и мы начали действовать.   
Хобби поплотнее закутался в одеяло.  
– Наш план был довольно прост. Капитанские коды доступа давали нам возможность взять корабль под контроль, так что мы собирались устроить небольшую диверсию, чтобы отвлечь охрану и экипаж, занять вспомогательный мостик и переключить все управление на себя. Если всё сделать быстро, никто бы даже не успел понять, что происходит. Мы планировали прыгнуть к какой-нибудь малообитаемой планете или стации, высадить там экипаж, и увести корабль к повстанцам.  
Побег Биггса поднял на уши всю охрану, по кораблю объявили тревогу. Нам это играло на руку – команде мостика было не до нас, и мы быстро перехватили управление. Но дальше все полетело к ситхам.  
Хобби помолчал, восстанавливая в памяти события.   
– Уйти в прыжок не получилось – двигатели не отвечали. По всему кораблю шла стрельба, и мы понять не могли, кто с кем дерется. Уже потом выяснилось, что на корабле было ещё две повстанческих ячейки, о которых я ничего не знал. Как ты и сказал – каждый второй сочувствовал Альянсу, но на то, чтоб разобраться, ушло немало времени.  
Мы решили прорываться в машинное отделение, попробовать запустить двигатели оттуда, но сделать ничего не успели – на мостик швырнули гранату. Мне оторвало руку, разворотило челюсть… но я выжил. Остальные погибли, все.   
Когда я пришел в себя… Помню, я хотел одного – чтобы всё это прекратилось. Неважно, как, главное – быстро. Я врубил громкую связь по кораблю и сказал, что если сейчас немедленно все не сложат оружие, взорву корабль ко всем ситхам. Уже не помню, блефовал я или вправду собирался, но мне поверили. Я приказал, чтобы все, кто лоялен Империи, покинули корабль. На шаттле, СИДах, спасательных капсулах, хоть пешком. Остальные будут считаться военопленными. Обесточил корабельные орудия, чтобы ни у кого не было соблазна их расстрелять. Не то чтоб у меня самого не было такого соблазна, но мне показалось, что это будет слишком по-имперски.

_– Это самая идиотская идея, Кливиан, какая только могла прийти в голову! – возмущался Риннл Вэнс, помощник главного механика и командир одной из повстанческих групп «Эклиптика».  
Хобби сидел на кушетке в лазарете и старался не смотреть, что делает дроид-медик с его рукой. С тем, что осталось от руки.  
– Они все равно прорывались в ангар, – сказал он. – Я просто освободил им дорогу. Зачем нам столько имперцев на корабле?  
– А зачем нам столько имперцев вокруг корабля? – нахмурился Олн Лайнон. Ещё одна мятежная группа, о которой Хобби и не подозревал – среди штурмовиков. – Они знают, где мы. Как только их подберут, за нами отправят погоню.  
– Было бы, за чем гоняться, – проворчал Вэнс. – Без двигателей мы можем только дрейфовать по старому курсу. Приходи и бери тепленькими.  
– Надо бы перестрелять капсулы, пока не ушли далеко, – предложил Лайнон. – Будет больше шансов.  
– Ты что, серьезно? – не поверил Хобби.  
– Никогда не оставляй недобитого врага, – наставительно сказал Лайнон, – чтобы не получить удар в спину. Основное правило выживания в бою.  
– Ничего не выйдет, Кливиан раскурочил огневой контроль весьма качественно, – отозвался Вэнс. – К тому времени, как починим, капсулы будут вне зоны досягаемости.  
Хобби закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Потом до двадцати. Они же не могут всерьез обсуждать хладнокровное убийство? Это просто эмоции после драки.  
– Ты сможешь восстановить двигатели, Вэнс? – спросил он механика.  
– Сами двигатели в порядке, пострадали управляющие цепи. Починить-то мы их починим, но вот сколько это займет времени – пока не могу сказать даже приблизительно.  
Хобби задумчиво потрогал сложную металлическую конструкцию, которая скрепляла сломанные кости его челюсти. Временное решение, сказал дроид, пока вы не согласитесь пройти бакта-терапию. Хобби чувствовал себя киборгом, но, по крайней мере, конструкция давала возможность нормально говорить.  
– Когда имперцы покинули корабль? – спросил он. Ему вкололи столько обезболивающего, что он совсем потерял ощущение времени.  
– Не больше часа назад, – отозвался Лайнон.  
Хобби пошевелил губами, прикидывая расстояния и скорости.  
– Пройдет часов двадцать, пока сигналы бедствия капсул засекут…  
– Лейтенант Кливиан, – прервал его мед-дроид. – Я все же настоятельно рекомендую бакта-терапию. Ваша рука…  
– Нет времени, Эм-Ди, – отмахнулся Хобби. – Просто сделай так, чтоб я мог ходить и думать. Я знаю, у тебя есть лекарства, которые и мертвого заставят бегать.  
– Сэр, такие препараты нестабильны и небезопасны. Я не могу рекомендовать…  
– Не рекомендуй, просто сделай.  
Дроид подкатил к шкафу и вынул шприц с неприятного цвета жидкостью.  
– Действие продлится не более стандартных суток, – предупредил он. – Потом наступит обратный эффект.  
– Мне больше и не надо, – пожал плечами Хобби и снова повернулся к механику: – Двадцать часов – к этому времени мы должны убраться отсюда, хоть ползком. Сменим курс, потом можно будет ремонтироваться дальше. Получится?  
– Сделаем, что сможем, кэп.  
Хобби покачал головой.  
– Ты имеешь на эту должность столько же прав, сколько я или Лайнон.  
– Нет уж, – сказал штурмовик. – Командовать в бою – это завсегда, а рассчитывать гиперпрыжки – не ко мне. Я даже не помню, с какой стороны к компьютеру подходить.  
– И как же вы собирались захватывать корабль с такими познаниями в компьютерах? – язвительно поинтересовался Вэнс.  
– Мы не собирались, – пожал печами штурмовик. – Но когда началось веселье, грех было не присоединиться.  
– Кому веселье, а кому теперь корабль по кусочкам собирать, – проворчал механик.  
– Эй, это вы, недоноски, устроили тут бардак! – взвился Лайнон. – Мы-то знаем, как захватить корабль, не ломая всё, что под руку попадет!  
– Ты кого назвал недоноском?!  
– Прекратите, – поморщился Хобби.  
– От недоноска слышу!   
– Если бы вы не зашли к нам со спины!..  
– Хватит…  
– Если бы вы не путались у нас под ногами!..  
Лайнон схватился за бластер, Вэнс замахнулся гидроключом.  
– Смир-на! – рявкнул Хобби. Спорщики замерли и удивленно обернулись к нему.  
– А ты чего раскомандовался, Кливиан? – нехорошо усмехаясь, спросил Вэнс. – Мы ещё даже не решили, стоит ли тебе подчиняться.  
Хобби поднялся с кушетки и, не слишком уверенно держась на ногах, встал между мятежниками.  
– Хотите подраться? – спросил он. – Хорошо, давайте подеремся. Меня вы, скорее всего, убьете в процессе, но да не в этом суть… Давайте, давайте подеремся. Может, даже постреляем друг в друга. Только когда закончите – окажетесь в этой же точке. Двигатели не работают. Имперцы знают, где корабль. Только трупов вокруг стало больше. Лайнон, – он посмотрел на штурмовика, – твои ребята смогут починить двигатели, если ты убьешь Вэнса? Вэнс – что ты будешь делать, когда команда Лайнона придет за него отомстить? – Он сделал паузу, чтобы оба успели проникнуться ситуацией. – Ну что, будем драться или сэкономим время?  
Штурмовик и механик переглянулись. Внезапно оба выглядели пристыженными.  
– Ладно, кэп, мы все поняли, – сказал Вэнс. Лайнон кивнул.  
Хобби вздохнул и снова присел на кушетку:  
– Лайнон, осмотрите корабль. Уберите трупы, помогите раненым. Обнаружите повреждения оборудования – сообщите Вэнсу, он решит, срочно чинить или может подождать. Вэнс – двигатели в первую очередь. Если получится, щиты. – Он посмотрел на них и криво усмехнулся. – И не забывайте, что мы вроде как с Империей теперь воюем, а не друг с другом._

_Он сбился со счета, сколько ещё раз ему пришлось об этом напоминать. Изначальное непонимание сделало свое дело, и люди то и дело огрызались друг на друга, вспоминая, кто в кого стрелял, и кто на кого первым напал. Завязывались новые драки. Появлялись новые жертвы.  
Хобби отчаянно желал, чтобы Биггс был здесь. У того всегда легко получалось разрешать конфликты. Там, где Хобби долго и безуспешно уговаривал успокоиться, Биггс справился бы парой ехидных фраз. Там, где Хобби хватался за бластер, Биггсу хватило бы усмешки и поднятой брови.  
Если бы Биггс был здесь. Если бы только Биггс его выслушал.   
Хобби выругался и в сердцах пнул стену. Даже сильно постаравшись, Биггс не смог бы досадить ему сильнее. И сам сдох ни за что, ни про что, и его подставил.  
Хобби не сомневался, что Биггс с товарищами мертвы – или погибнут в скором времени. Обитаемых планет или известных станций в пределах досягаемости СИДов не было. Конечно, всегда можно надеяться отыскать базу контрабандистов или пиратов – но с такой удачей надо идти играть в казино. Скоро у пилотов кончится воздух, и они погибнут.  
Но думать о Биггсе времени не было – Вэнс то и дело докладывал о новых обнаруженных повреждениях, Лайнон – о новых трупах.  
Необходимость охранять капитана Хелиска жизнь не облегчала. Его бы выкинуть с корабля вместе с остальными имперцами, но тот отказался сообщить координаты базы повстанцев до того момента, как они будут готовы уйти в прыжок.  
– Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, Кливиан, – сказал капитан. – Если нас поймают, будет лучше, чтоб ты не знал о базе.  
С определенной стороны капитан был прав, но Хобби был уверен, что тот просто не доверяет ему, и боится за свою жизнь – думает, что, узнав координаты, Хобби выбросит его за борт без спасательной капсулы.  
Хобби тоже боялся за жизнь капитана – на него многие имели зуб, и кто-нибудь вполне мог попробовать под шумок свести с ним счеты. А без координат базы весь мятеж терял всякий смысл. Если они не узнают, где повстанцы, то получится, что убивали друг друга они тут для собственного удовольствия.  
Хобби во всеуслышание объявил второпях сочиненную легенду, что капитан знает нужные им коммуникационные коды, поэтому трогать его нельзя. Оставалось только надеялся, что никто не начнет выпытывать эти «коды» из капитана силой. Уходя с мостика, он сунул капитану в связанные руки комлинк и буркнул – «начнут убивать, зовите»._

_Хобби снял с переборки панель, заглянул внутрь, и начал проверять целостность проводов. Механики выбивались из сил, и были рады любой паре рук. Даже одной руке.  
В кармане тренькнул комлинк. Хобби попытался вытащить его, не уронив гидроключ – в итоге уронил и то, и другое, и сам чуть не загремел с лестницы вниз. Ругаясь под нос, Хобби подобрал и активировал комлинк:  
– Кливиан.  
– Кэп, у нас тут гости, – напряженным голосом доложил дежурный с мостика.  
Гости?! Хобби потер лоб запястьем. Даже по самым худшим прикидкам у них есть ещё часов пять.  
– Кто именно? – спросил он. Возможно, это не по их душу. Возможно, удастся сделать вид, что у них всё в порядке.  
– СИДы, четыре штуки. На связь не выходят. Подождите, – в голосе дежурного послышалось нескрываемое удивление, – судя по сигналу транспондера, это наши истребители!  
С плеч свалилась гора.  
– Всё в порядке, – сказал Хобби. – Я знаю, кто это, я их встречу. Кливиан отбой._

– Биггс вернулся? – удивился Дженсон. – Он что, внезапно обнаружил, что на «колесниках» нет гипердвигателя? Какое открытие!  
– Умирать никому не хочется, – пожал плечами Хобби. – Они собирались пополнить запасы воздуха и продолжить поиски убежища.  
– Брр, – поежился Дженсон. – Болтаться на истребителе посреди космоса, без гипердвигателя, без воздуха и без плана... Твой способ нравится мне гораздо больше.  
– Устроить кровавую баню, а потом застрять на раздолбанном корабле, курс которого известен всем без исключениям сбежавшим с него импам? – уточнил Хобби. – Отличный способ, всячески рекомендую.

_Он подошел к ангару как раз когда Биггс заканчивал допрашивать протокольного дроида.  
– Кто командует кораблем?  
– Полагаю, второй помощник Кливиан, – ответил дроид.  
– Как насчет называть меня капитаном Кливианом? – сказал Хобби, входя в ангар.  
На лице Биггса сквозь шок и удивление постепенно проступало понимание, и даже виноватое выражение. Последнее Хобби весьма порадовало.  
– Ты чуть все не испортил, Дарклайтер, – сказал он, глядя в глаза Биггсу. – Если бы ты выслушал меня вместо того, чтоб кидаться с ножом, ты бы знал, что вы не единственная мятежная группа на корабле.  
В груди поднимался горячий гнев.   
Если бы ты выслушал меня, Дарклайтер, много хороших людей, возможно, было бы живо. Если бы ты выслушал, у меня всё ещё было бы две руки. Если бы ты выслушал, «Эклиптик» был бы на пути к повстанцам, а не дрейфовал без щитов и двигателей.  
Хобби отвернулся, опасаясь, что может сорваться и наделать глупостей. Дела прежде всего.  
Он провел Биггса по кораблю, объясняя ситуацию. Требуется ремонт, много ремонта. По расчетам часов через пять можно ждать преследования – к этому времени необходимо запустить двигатели и уйти с известного курса.  
На мостике Хобби остановился.  
– Ну что, Биггс, теперь ты в курсе дел. Ты старше меня по званию. Примешь командование?  
Дарклайтер покачал головой:  
– Не знаю, как принято у повстанцев, но, как по мне, ты полностью заслужил право командовать. Первый помощник Дарклайтер ждет ваших указаний, сэр!  
Биггс вскинул руку в салюте. Хобби застыл.  
Он что, думает, это смешно?! Что это, ситх подери, весело?!   
Хобби стиснул рукоять бластера так, что стало больно пальцам. Я не могу его убить, сказал он себе. Мед-дроид дал мне всего сутки, и они почти закончились. У меня не так много времени, и кто-то должен будет принять командование. Кто-то, кому я могу доверять.   
И, ситх подери, единственный человек во всем этом дурдоме, которому я могу доверять, это Биггс. Как бы ни хотелось его пристрелить.  
– На два слова. – Хобби, не оглядываясь, вышел с мостика и направился в каюту капитана, где, он знал, можно не опасаться чужих ушей.  
– Что за секретность? – удивился Биггс, когда они дошли до каюты и Хобби включил глушащее устройство.  
– Слушай внимательно, – сказал Хобби, присаживаясь на край стола – не столько подражая капитану, сколько потому, что дрожали колени. – Капитан Хелиск – агент повстанцев.  
– Не может быть! – не поверил Биггс.  
– Может, – отрезал Хобби. – Но его нельзя компрометировать. Как только мы будем готовы уйти в прыжок, он даст нам координаты базы повстанцев. Потом его нужно будет высадить в спасательной капсуле. Ни полслова о том, что он с нами. Ни своим друзьям, никому.  
Биггс помолчал.  
– И давно ты знаешь? – спросил он.  
– Достаточно. И ты бы тоже знал… – Хобби оборвал себя, не желая развивать тему.  
– Я должен был тебя выслушать, – пробормотал Биггс. – Я должен был тебе доверять.  
– Да, – согласился Хобби. – Должен был. Всё, заседание окончено. Вэнсу нужна помощь с ремонтом, если мы не хотим объясняться перед военным трибуналом._

– Дальше мы лихорадочно чинили корабль, – сказал Хобби. – Мы даже почти успели. Имперцы догнали нас, когда мы уже запустили двигатели и начали разгон. Медленно, слишком медленно. Истребители бы добрались до нас раньше, чем мы бы ушли в прыжок. Без щитов, без пушек у нас не было шансов.

_– Вэнс, когда у нас будут щиты? – спросил Хобби, нажимая кнопку интеркома.  
Голос Вэнса из машинного отделения был хмур и язвителен:  
– Когда ад замерзнет, кэп. На щиты не рассчитывай.  
– Нет щитов, – повторил Хобби, глядя на обзорный экран. Две эскадрильи СИД-истребителей приближались к «Ранд Эклиптик», готовясь расстрелять двигатели и обездвижить. Стоп. Две? Только что была одна. Хобби моргнул, прогоняя мельтешащие перед глазами точки, снова взглянул на экран – одна эскадрилья. Уже лучше. Моргнуть, что ли, ещё раз, вдруг поможет?..   
– Хобби? – голос Биггса доносился, как сквозь вату. – Хобби, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
– Да, – отозвался он. – Отвлекся. Извини.  
– Ты в порядке? – нахмурился Биггс.   
– Все отлично. Что ты говорил?  
– Я говорю, если сбросить часть рубиндума, получится что-то вроде искусственного астероидного поля, СИДам придется много маневрировать. Может, удастся оторваться.  
Хобби понадобилось бесконечно долгие секунды, чтобы понять, что имеет в виду Биггс.  
– Отличная. Мысль, – сказал он и снова вызвал машинное. – Вэнс, отправь кого-нибудь. В трюм. Сбросить груз…  
В глазах опять зарябило. Он вцепился в край пульта, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
– Сбрось. Груз, – повторил он. Биггс решительно отодвинул его от интеркома.  
– Вэнс, это Дарклайтер. Сбросьте рубиндум, это осложнит преследование и даст нам время для разгона.   
– Понял, – ответил Вэнс. – Что там такое с Хобби?  
– По-моему, собирается свалиться в обморок.  
«Ничего я не собираюсь», – попытался сказать Хобби, но язык не слушался. Он почувствовал, как его усадили в кресло, и вырубился._

– Очухался я уже на Явине, – закончил Хобби. – План Биггса сработал – погоня отстала, мы ушли в гипер. Сделали несколько прыжков на случай, если за нами следят, а потом заявились на Явин-4.   
Хобби посмотрел на Дженсона и пожал плечами:  
– Вот, собственно, и вся история. Привезли Альянсу полураздолбаный корабль, половину груза рубиндума, четыре «колесника» и страшную головную боль разведке. Почти сотня человек – нужно же всех проверить, допросить, оценить лояльность…   
– И вы с Биггсом все-таки стали друзьями? – с надеждой спросил Дженсон. – Я хочу историю со счастливым концом!  
– Друзьями? – переспросил Хобби. – Я его ненавидел.  
Дженсон даже поперхнулся.  
– Ты – что?  
– Я потерял всех друзей во время мятежа, – зло сказал Хобби. – Они все погибли, Уэс, все. Только потому, что ситхов Дарклайтер не удосужился меня выслушать! Их просто разорвало на куски той гранатой. Разметало по мостику. Ты знаешь, как выглядит тело, разорванное гранатой?!  
– Хобби, – тихо сказал Дженсон. – Я... мне очень жаль.  
– Они были хорошими людьми, Уэс, – продолжал Хобби. – Ты ведь думаешь о них просто как о импах, да? Импом больше, импом меньше… За несколько месяцев на «Ранд Эклиптик» мы стали хорошими друзьями.   
Он замолчал, глядя куда-то в пространство, и Дженсон не решился его торопить.  
– Тин Маллен был младшим техником, – сказал Хобби, его лицо посветлело, – но я всегда знал, что «младшим» ему быть недолго – у парня были золотые руки. Он ремонтировал всяких мелких дроидов – уборщиков, ремонтников, и прочую мелюзгу, которая вечно крутится под ногами на корабле. Благодаря его дроидам мы могли поддерживать связь, и нас почти невозможно было отследить. В свободное время он устраивал гонки дроидов по коридорам. Люди приходили болеть за них и даже делали ставки, были дроиды-чемпионы, дроиды-фавориты…  
– Звучит весело, – сказал Дженсон. – Надо попробовать.  
– Это и было весело. Уверен, вы бы друг другу понравились. Ларгус Васт был навигатором по профессии и поваром по призванию. Гениальный человек, он мог из стандартного пайка сделать что-то вполне съедобное. Я очень скучал по нему на Хоте, – усмехнулся Хобби. – Особенно, когда на камбузе оказывался Ведж.  
Дженсон не удержался и фыркнул. Ведж и кулинария были несовместимы. Ходили слухи, что генерал Риекан лично просил Люка придумать для Антиллеса какое-нибудь другое наказание, чтобы не превращать его в наказание для всей базы.  
– Занни Лиу был штурмовиком, – продолжал Хобби. – Служил, кажется, целую вечность. По крайней мере, байки по Войну Клонов и Гиперпространственную Войну травил с одинаковой убедительностью. Когда я спросил у него, почему он решил присоединиться к Альянсу после стольких лет, он сказал, что всё время надеялся, что вот-вот – и всё станет лучше. А потом понял – не станет.   
Анагти Таррарос был пилотом нашей эскадрильи. Его чуть не распределили на Звезду Смерти, не хватило нескольких баллов на экзамене. Он выглядел совсем зеленым и наивным, мне казалось, он не понимает, во что ввязывается, думал, для него это игра, как для нас в Академии. Потом узнал, что его родителей арестовали по подозрению в подпольной деятельности. Его самого спасло только то, что он к тому времени учился в Академии, и имел отличные показатели. Так что он всё понимал даже лучше меня…  
Хобби вздохнул и посмотрел на Дженсона.  
– Они могли бы быть с нами, Уэс. Сражаться за Явин, за Дерру, мерзнуть на Хоте. У них не было даже шанса.  
– Хобби, – попробовал ещё раз Дженсен. – Я тебя понимаю, правда. И мне очень жаль, что они погибли. Но почему ты думаешь, что присутствие Биггса что-то бы изменило? Не он кидал гранату, и про другие мятежные группы он тоже был не в курсе.  
Хобби упрямо помотал головой.  
– Ты ведь его почти не знал, да? – спросил он. – Биггс мог бы ранкора уговорить стать вегетарианцем. К нему все прислушивались. Его хотелось слушаться, понимаешь? Если бы он был с нами, всё не превратилось бы в бойню с самого начала.  
Дженсон задумался.  
– А знаешь, это имеет смысл, – пробормотал он. – Ты знал, что у Скайуокера вылет против Звезды Смерти был вообще первым в жизни? Он даже на тренажерах до этого не летал. Биггс за него поручился – и его пустили. Можешь себе представить? Грех жаловаться, конечно... но сколько тебя, например, гоняли на тренажерах, прежде чем доверить настоящую машину?  
Хобби кивнул:  
– Угу, об этом я и говорю. Многие могли остаться в живых, если бы Биггс был с нами. А он вернулся со своей прогулки на СИДах, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто так и надо. Как будто трупы по всему кораблю и кишки на мостике – обычное дело. Сказал, ему жаль, что его не было на корабле во время мятежа. Ситх подери, а мне-то как жаль! – Хобби со злостью ударил кулаком по стене.  
– Ты к нему несправедлив, – не согласился Дженсон. – Вам просто дико не повезло. Просто невероятно неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Нельзя обвинять в этом Биггса.  
Хобби холодно посмотрел на него.  
– Поэтому я и не рассказывал никогда, – отстраненно сказал он. – Непопулярное мнение. Как же можно ненавидеть героя Восстания и гордость Альянса? Меня бы не поняли. В лучшем случае стали бы переубеждать, как ты сейчас. В худшем – осуждали бы.  
– Что, даже Скайуокеру не рассказал? – изумился Дженсон. – Как тебе удалось от него отвертеться? Он же душу вынул из всех, кто хоть шапочно знал Биггса.  
Хобби поколебался.  
– Люку я соврал, – признался он. – Рассказал ему сказку – идеальный вариант мятежа. Как всё прошло бы, если б Биггс мне поверил.  
– Ты ведь именно в этом его винишь, – сказал Дженсон. – В том, что он тебя не выслушал. Ты не друзей ему простить не можешь, а недоверие.  
Выражение лица у Хобби было такое, что Дженсон напрягся, готовясь получить в челюсть. Но Хобби медленно выдохнул и разжал кулаки.  
– Думаешь, я не понимаю, как нелепо это выглядит? – спросил он. – Биггс ведь спас всех на «Ранд Эклиптик», без него мы бы не оторвались от погони. Мне бы и в голову не пришел этот трюк с рубиндумом, я вообще уже ничего не соображал к тому времени. Если бы не Биггс, нас бы расстреляли прямо там.  
Потом, на Явине, он снова спас мне жизнь. Когда я подхватил какую-то местную заразу, он обшарил все джунгли, но нашел лекарство. Без него я бы умер.   
Казалось, уж это-то должно было изменить мое отношение, но стало только хуже. Мне как будто сказали: «Видишь, Биггс и правда может всё. Если бы он был с нами, все были бы живы. Он бы всех спас».  
Я видеть его не мог. С трудом сдерживался, чтобы не хвататься за бластер в его присутствии. Как же так, почему он жив, когда они – нет? Я начал бояться, что однажды просто сорвусь. Биггс, как назло, решил, что после всего пережитого мы с ним лучшие друзья. Как не вовремя сбываются желания, а? В Академии… да что там, за месяц до того я был бы счастлив.  
В конце концов, я попросил перевода на другую базу. Я возил оружие на Суллусте, когда на Явин прилетела Звезда Смерти.  
Хобби закусил губу.  
– И я не могу не думать – может теперь это я подвел Биггса? Может, я сделал то же самое, за что ненавидел его. Сбежал, когда был нужен. Вдруг, если бы я остался, что-то бы изменилось?  
– Все, кто не был на Звезде Смерти, так думают, – пробормотал Дженсон, отводя взгляд. Хобби знал, что Дженсона мучают похожие демоны. Во время битвы за Явин Дженсон был болен, и Поркинс, полетевший вместо него, погиб.  
Но Дженсон вдруг широко ухмыльнулся.  
– А знаешь, может, именно твое отсутствие нас всех и спасло! – заявил он. – Вот ты бы смог взорвать Звезду Смерти вместо Люка?  
– Что? – Хобби не успевал за ходом мысли товарища.  
– Если бы ты был на Явине, то Люк никуда не полетел бы. Машин не хватало, а коммандер Дрейс, конечно, взял бы тебя, а не неизвестного новичка. А ты бы смог попасть в двухметровую мишень протонными торпедами? Нет? Тогда нам всем страшно повезло, что ты не простил Биггса.  
Хобби посмотрел на довольное лицо товарища и рассмеялся:  
– Ты так хочешь счастливый конец?  
– У любой истории должен быть счастливый конец, – кивнул Дженсон. – Тебе определенно нужно научиться находить светлые стороны в жизни. Твой пессимизм тебя убьет.  
Хобби задумался.  
– Ну, я всё ещё жив, так что для меня у этой истории всё-таки счастливый конец. Чего не скажешь о Биггсе.  
– Биггс стал героем всего Восстания, – возразил Дженсон. – Дал Люку время уничтожить Звезду Смерти. Спас Люка, Явин, Альянс, а может и всю галактику. Это ли не счастливый конец?  
– Он погиб, Уэс. Конец, конечно, но едва ли счастливый.  
Дженсон помотал головой.  
– Вот ты, зная Биггса, скажи мне, – заявил он, – если бы он выбирал себе смерть, что бы он выбрал? Задохнуться в «колеснике», не найдя убежища? Дожить до старости, нося имперскую форму и сбивая корабли со школьниками? Или спасти всех и стать героем и примером для будущих поколений?  
– Это демагогия, Уэс, – покачал головой Хобби. – Он выбрал бы жить героем, а не умереть им.  
– Это жизнь, Хобби, – серьезно ответил Дженсон. – Нельзя получить всё, что хочешь. Только лучшее из возможного.  
– Если ты называешь это оптимизмом, то я лучше останусь пессимистом, – хмыкнул Хобби.   
Дженсон открыл рот, чтоб ответить, закрыл снова.  
– Нет, – решительно заявил он, – я слишком трезв для таких разговоров. Хочешь выпить?  
Хобби хотел, но вспомнил мед-дроида с его списком, и мотнул головой:  
– Не сегодня.  
– Тогда отложим нашу философскую беседу до следующего раза, – предложил Дженсон. – Я как раз смогу выполнить свое обещание и набить тебе морду.  
– Почему за наше выживание должен расплачиваться только я? – горестно вздохнул Хобби. – Это несправедливо.  
– Это тоже философский вопрос, – рассмеялся Дженсон. – Можешь вставить его в повестку дня, сразу после битья морды.  
– Я буду сопротивляться, – пообещал Хобби.  
– Попробуй. Всё равно ты дерешься как девчонка.  
– Значит, расцарапаю тебе лицо и повыдергиваю волосы.  
– Страшная угроза, – согласился Дженсон. – Это будет трудно объяснить моим подружкам.  
– Подружками? – заинтересовался Хобби. – Два дня на «Доме-один» – и у тебя уже есть подружка, да ещё во множественном числе? Когда ты успел?  
– Мастера не выдают своих секретов, – с важным видом заявил Дженсон. – Впрочем, ты можешь поступить ко мне в ученики. Будешь чистить мне сапоги, приносить каф, преданно смотреть в глаза и тогда, возможно, я позволю тебе припасть к истокам…  
Получив подушкой в лоб, он замолчал на полуслове.  
– Сгинь с глаз моих, – сказал Хобби. – Я устал. И вообще, ты меркантилен до неприличия. Мог бы и поделиться секретами с больным товарищем, а то каф, сапоги.  
Дженсон поднялся со стула.  
– Ну все, – заявил он, скорчив зверское лицо. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что это война? Не на жизнь, а на смерть? До последней капли крови? Пока живые не позавидуют мертвым? Ты ещё узнаешь, как иметь во врагах самого Уэса Дженсона!  
Дженсон подхватил подушку и выскочил за дверь.  
– Эй, подушку-то верни, – крикнул Хобби вдогонку.  
– Никогда! – раздалось из-за двери. – Это мой военный трофей. Или я взял её в заложники, ещё не решил. В любом случае ты видишь её в последний раз. Мва-ха-ха!  
Хобби растянулся на кровати, закинув руки за голову. Он и вправду устал от разговора, но, на удивление, воспоминания оказались не настолько тяжелыми, как он боялся.   
В конце концов, больше трех лет прошло. Может, время действительно лечит. А может, он столько повидал за эти годы, что одна трагедия в череде других не кажется уже такой страшной. Ребята с «Ранд Эклиптика» только открывали список погибших друзей…  
Хобби потряс головой. Только не начинать думать обо всех, кто погиб. Затянет, и не выплывешь. Хватит с него одной истории за раз.  
Как там сказал Уэс? Искать светлые моменты?  
И Хобби начал вспоминать то, о чем редко вспоминал. Не смерть друзей. Жизнь.  
Вспоминал долгие неторопливые разговоры с Лиу – невероятно умным человеком, совершенно не похожим на общие представления о штурмовиках. Хобби не мог понять, что Лиу нашел в таком сопляке, как он, но гордился и старался соответствовать.  
Вспоминал веселые переругивания с Тином и игры в догонялки с его дроидами – парень наверняка спелся бы с Уэсом, и Хобби мог в красках представить, как эти двое в рекордные сроки поставили бы на уши всю базу.   
Вспоминал вечно не по форме одетого Анагти – тот вырос в каких-то холодных местах, и при стандартной температуре корабля ему было жарко. Хобби задумался, как бы Анагти чувствовал себя на Хоте, и пришел к выводу, что он единственный человек, которому Хот мог бы понравиться.  
Вспоминал мозговые штурмы над заковыристыми задачами по астрогации с Биггсом, ночные игры с саббак и наивные мечтания, какой станет галактика, после того, как они победят Империю. Вспоминал, как Биггс единственный не сдался на Явине, когда сдались уже и врачи, и сам Хобби.  
Он размышлял, изменилось ли бы что-нибудь, не погибни Биггс так скоро. Может, когда-нибудь Хобби перестанет гадать, кто виноват больше – Биггс, что не выслушал, или он сам, что не смог заставить к себе прислушаться. Или всё это дурная случайность, помноженная на невезение, и вся вина Биггса в том, что Хобби слишком сильно на него рассчитывал.  
Или Уэс прав, и не стоит думать об этом на трезвую голову.  
Хобби натянул на голову одеяло, и попытался уснуть, надеясь, что ничего из рассказанной истории ему не приснится.

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое пояснение: история мятежа на «Ранд Эклиптик» известна в двух вариантах. Один рассказан в комиксе «Дарклайтер» с точки зрения Биггса Дарклайтера. Другой – в Galaxy Guide 3 рассказывает Хобби Люку. Истории эти разные (совсем разные - общего в них только Биггс, Хобби, Ранд Эклиптик, и что в итоге они попали к повстанцам), и я тут пытаюсь привести их к одному знаменателю. Факты (в основном) взяты из одного из этих источников, лирика и сопли – мои:)


End file.
